love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Honoka Kosaka
Kousaka Honoka is the main protagonist of the Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She was born on August 3. Honoka has ginger hair with some of it tied up in a side ponytail, and blue eyes. Her main image color is orange, though her outfits are sometimes pink. She is the center of Printemps, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called " ". She is voiced by Nitta Emi. Background Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Minami Kotori and she befriended Sonoda Umi after inviting her to a game of hide and seek. Personality Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She doesn't enjoy eating red bean paste despite working at her family's shop that sells Japanese sweets. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind μ's formation and success. Clubs and Hobbies Honoka enjoys swimming and collecting stickers. Her special skill is often finding money on the streets, which she attributes to good luck. She was the leader of the school idol group, μ's, before Rin took the role over. Starting from the second season, she succeeds Eli as Otonokizaka High School's student council president. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 1.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 2.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 3.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 4.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 5.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 6.jpg Maid Kousaka Honoka.jpg Honoka BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Kousaka Honoka Banner.jpg Honoka Snow Halation PV.png Honoka BokuLIVE PV.jpg Honoka SIF Goods Bonus.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 1.jpg Eri-Umi-Honoka Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Schoolgate Illustration.jpg Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010 2.jpg Honoka Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Umi Rin Nozomi Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2010.jpg Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Festival Comic Vol 29.jpg Umi Honoka Nozomi Dengeki Hobby Mag Feb 2011.jpg Nico Maki Honoka Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Honoka Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag April 2011.jpg Honoka Schoolgate Dengeki G's May 2011.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Maki Honoka Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2012.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012.jpg Umi Honoka Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animage Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg Nozomi Honoka Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Nozomi Honoka Rin Musume TYPE May 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Honoka Umi S1BD5 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 156.jpg Eli Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Maki Honoka Nico Musume Type Jun 2014.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag June 2014 Cover.jpg Honoka NyanTYPE Sep 2014.jpg Secret Shortcuts 3 Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013 (Honoka Yukiho).jpg Secret Shortcuts 6 Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2014 (Eli Honoka).jpg Secret Shortcuts 10 Dengeki G's Mag May 2014 (Nico Honoka).jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 05 (Umi Honoka).jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 3.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 11 (Honoka).jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag July 2015.jpg LLSID Honoka.jpeg LLSID Honoka 2.jpeg LLSID Honoka 3.jpg LLSID Honoka 4.jpeg LL S1BD1 Booklet 1.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 2.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 4.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= This gallery is under construction! 001 S1Ep1.png 003 S1Ep1.png 004 S1Ep1.png 008 S1Ep1.png 010 S1Ep1.png 010 S1Ep1.png 012 S1Ep1.png 015 S1Ep1.png 016 S1Ep1.png 018 S1Ep1.png 022 S1Ep1.png 024 S1Ep1.png 026 S1Ep1.png 029 S1Ep1.png 032 S1Ep1.png 038 S1Ep1.png 047 S1Ep1.png 049 S1Ep1.png 053 S1Ep1.png 054 S1Ep1.png 056 S1Ep1.png 060 S1Ep1.png 062 S1Ep1.png 066 S1Ep1.png 069 S1Ep1.png 072 S1Ep1.png 077 S1Ep1.png 082 S1Ep1.png 086 S1Ep1.png 088 S1Ep1.png 089 S1Ep1.png 092 S1Ep1.png 093 S1Ep1.png 094 S1Ep1.png 105 S1Ep1.png 106 S1Ep1.png 107 S1Ep1.png 108 S1Ep1.png 123 S1Ep1.png 124 S1Ep1.png 129 S1Ep1.png 131 S1Ep1.png 133 S1Ep1.png 134 S1Ep1.png 139 S1Ep1.png 145 S1Ep1.png 148 S1Ep1.png 150 S1Ep1.png 151 S1Ep1.png 166 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep1.png 177 S1Ep1.png 179 S1Ep1.png 180 S1Ep1.png 181 S1Ep1.png 185 S1Ep1.png 186 S1Ep1.png 188 S1Ep1.png 192 S1Ep1.png 195 S1Ep1.png 197 S1Ep1.png 209 S1Ep1.png 210 S1Ep1.png 211 S1Ep1.png 212 S1Ep1.png 213 S1Ep1.png 214 S1Ep1.png 215 S1Ep1.png 216 S1Ep1.png 218 S1Ep1.png 222 S1Ep1.png 225 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png 234 S1Ep1.png 235 S1Ep1.png Ep12_00001.png Ep12_00015.png Ep12_00018.png Ep12_00027.png Ep12_00029.png Ep12_00038.png Ep12_00045.png Ep12_00057.png Ep12_00059.png Ep12_00062.png Ep12_00068.png Ep12_00078.png Ep12_00086.png Ep12_00094.png Ep12_00113.png Ep12_00125.png Ep12_00131.png Ep12_00133.png Ep12_00142.png Ep12_00146.png Ep12_00151.png Ep12_00157.png Ep12_00170.png Ep12_00173.png Ep12_00180.png Ep13_00002.png Ep13_00005.png Ep13_00022.png Ep13_00035.png Ep13_00038.png Ep13_00042.png Ep13_00043.png Ep13_00046.png Ep13_00051.png Ep13_00053.png Ep13_00056.png Ep13_00063.png Ep13_00067.png Ep13_00080.png Ep13_00083.png Ep13_00089.png Ep13_00093.png Ep13_00105.png Ep13_00109.png Ep13_00112.png Ep13_00116.png Ep13_00119.png Ep13_00125.png Ep13_00127.png Ep13_00128.png Ep13_00130.png Ep13_00136.png Ep13_00137.png Ep13_00139.png Ep13_00143.png Ep13_00170.png Ep13_00174.png Ep13_00184.png Ep13_00198.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00015.png S2Ep01_00023.png S2Ep01_00036.png S2Ep01_00040.png S2Ep01_00046.png S2Ep01_00051.png S2Ep01_00056.png S2Ep01_00058.png S2Ep01_00064.png S2Ep01_00074.png S2Ep01_00124.png S2Ep01_00172.png S2Ep01_00219.png S2Ep01_00261.png S2Ep01_00293.png S2Ep01_00298.png S2Ep01_00304.png S2Ep01_00310.png S2Ep01_00351.png Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (3).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (10).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (19).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (20).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (22).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (26).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (45).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (46).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (47).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (49).jpg S2Ep03_00035.jpg S2Ep03_00053.jpg S2Ep03_00075.jpg S2Ep03_00129.jpg S2Ep03_00141.jpg S2Ep03_00216.jpg S2Ep03_00221.jpg S2Ep03_00293.jpg S2Ep03_00354.jpg S2Ep04_00023.png S2Ep04_00071.png S2Ep04_00134.png S2Ep05_00009.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep06_00006.png S2Ep06_00022.png S2Ep06_00093.png S2Ep06_00094.png S2Ep06_00139.png S2Ep06_00198.png S2Ep06_00206.png S2Ep06_00367.png S2Ep06_00368.png S2Ep07_00014.png S2Ep07_00016.png S2Ep07_00032.png S2Ep07_00045.png S2Ep07_00064.png S2Ep07_00071.png S2Ep07_00117.png S2Ep07_00141.png S2Ep07_00184.png S2Ep07_00220.png S2Ep07_00224.png S2Ep07_00351.png 7_S2Ep08.png 41_S2Ep08.png 59_S2Ep08.png 120_S2Ep08.png 125_S2Ep08.png 335_S2Ep08.png 12_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep09.png 145_S2Ep09.png 203_S2Ep09.png 235_S2Ep09.png 267_S2Ep09.png 268_S2Ep09.png 270_S2Ep09.png 301_S2Ep09.png 387_S2Ep09.png 409_S2Ep09.png 2_S2Ep10.png 6_S2Ep10.png 48_S2Ep10.png 61_S2Ep10.png 92_S2Ep10.png 127_S2Ep10.png 158_S2Ep10.png 231_S2Ep10.png 279_S2Ep10.png 304_S2Ep10.png 310_S2Ep10.png 328_S2Ep10.png 140_S2Ep11.png 149_S2Ep11.png 161_S2Ep11.png 162_S2Ep11.png 167_S2Ep11.png 214_S2Ep11.png 231_S2Ep11.png 244_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 320_S2Ep11.png 1_S2Ep12.png 60_S2Ep12.png 62_S2Ep12.png 66_S2Ep12.png 150_S2Ep12.png 168_S2Ep12.png 191_S2Ep12.png 203_S2Ep12.png 211_S2Ep12.png 251_S2Ep12.png 328_S2Ep12.png 402_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 438_S2Ep12.png 6_S2Ep13.png 15_S2Ep13.png 19_S2Ep13.png 33_S2Ep13.png 68_S2Ep13.png 114_S2Ep13.png 170_S2Ep13.png 194_S2Ep13.png 242_S2Ep13.png 294_S2Ep13.png 366_S2Ep13.png 370_S2Ep13.png 400_S2Ep13.png 463_S2Ep13.png 466_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters